smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero's Wedding (Hero Stories)
"Hero's Wedding" is a story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Plot Summary After spending 5 years living together, Hero and Wonder announce that they want to get married. The other Smurfs want to make the wedding the smurfiest wedding of all time, but Hero and Wonder suggest having just a simple wedding. Smurfette immediately offers to help for the preparations but instead that position is given to Brainy with Vanity as his assistant. Hero also announces to the other Smurfs that he will be choosing 4 lucky Smurfs for the roles of Best man, ushers and the ringbearer whereas Wonder chooses Smurfette as the matron of honour, Sassette as her flowergirl, Fergus as her escort, Laconia the woodelf and Lilac the pixie as her bridesmaids. Soon the other Smurfs are hard at work with Brainy supervising all the preparations, with all the invitations completely written, Clumsy was given the role to deliver them and that his first stop is Pussywillow Hollow, where he meets the Pussywillow Pixies to inform them of the wedding, and informing Lilac of her position as one of the bridesmaids. They help Clumsy deliver the rest of the invitations by flying him and his delivery bag over the forest. However as they pass over a human village, one of the invitations drops out and drifts towards the human village. Meanwhile at the same time, both Hogatha and Chlorhydris meet each other in the village and discuss their various plans with each other until they notice the invitation drop close to them and they soon find out that the Smurfs are having a wedding, as soon as they find out who the wedding is for, they decide to team-up in order to make the happy day, not-so-happy. Back in the village as the preparations are close to completion, Smurfette is feeling rather upset since she always wanted to marry Hero, so she decides to fascinate about what her life would be like if she married any other Smurf but comes to terms that life with any other Smurf would not be what she was expecting. Late that night, there is a bachelor party for Hero in the meeting hall to celebrate his "last day of innocence", whereas Wonder has a bridal shower in the dining hall with all the female guests. The next day, a few hours before the ceremony begins, both Wonder and Smurfette go to pick flowers in the forest for the bouquet and are eventually captured by Hogatha and Chlorhydris and are taken to Chlorhydris' observatory to be held prisoner. Hawkeye notices this and alerts Hero and the other Smurfs, determined to go rescue them all by himself, Hero and Papa decide to come up with a plan to rescue them. Later when the Smurfs arrived at the observatory, Hero is given a hard decision by Chlorhydris: choose one, but sacrifice the other. Hero has trouble deciding since he loves them both and then asks Hawkeye if he is ready through a small communication device planted in his ear. Hawkeye tells him that he is position, and is given a command to launch an arrow at Smurfette's cage. Hawkeye fires his arrow at the cage, causing the lock to break and Smurfette drops out and hides, Hero chooses Wonder and flies for her cage. Chlorhydris tells Hogatha to kill Smurfette, but she soon finds her missing, giving Hero enough time to rescue Wonder and giving the others time to escape, before Hero uses his Power Stones and soon causing the observatory to explode. They all return to the village where the wedding ceremony proceeds without any further problems. The Story */Part 1/ */Part 2/ */Part 3/ */Part 4/ */Part 5/ Songs *"I Like To Move It, Move It" -- (during Hero's bachelor party) *"Don't Stop Me Now" -- (during Hero's bachelor party) *"Here Comes The Bride" *"What About Me" -- (during wedding reception as a background song) *"For He's a Smurfy Good Smurf" -- (during Hero and Wonder's walk down the aisle after becoming a married couple) Possible Voice Cast 'Smurfs' *Hero -- Sean Schemmel *Wonder -- Melissa Sturm *Smurfette -- Jeannie Tirado *Papa Smurf -- Jack Angel *Brainy -- Fred Armisen *Fergus -- Billy Connolly *Greedy -- B.J. Novack *Dempsey -- Steve Blum *Clumsy -- Shaun White *Jagger -- Antonio Banderas *Hawkeye -- Kevin McKidd *Vanity -- John Oliver *Hefty -- John DiMaggio *Handy -- Jack McBrayer *Nanny -- Susan Blu *Grandpa -- Patrick Stewart *Sassette -- Yeardley Smith *Nat -- Charlie Adler *Snappy -- Nancy Cartwright *Slouchy -- Jess Harnell 'Humans' *Chlorhydris -- Amanda McBroom *Hogatha -- Grey Griffin Trivia *This story features elements from the cartoon show special, "Smurfily Ever After". *Smurfette's imaginations of being married to her fellow Smurfs would be like from the cartoon show special, "Smurfily Ever After". *Papa Smurf's minister attire is the same attire used from the cartoon show special, "Smurfily Ever After". *This story reveals Hogatha and Chlorhydris being good friends. *The wedding of Laconia and Woody is remembered in this story. *The squirrel-driven bridal carriage is a reference to a picture seen during the credits of the 2011 Smurfs movie, where Grouchy is seen with a Green M&M plushie sitting in a carriage pulled by a squirrel. *This is the first story in the series to not feature a Prologue and Epilogue Journal Entry. *In the story, Hefty refers to Dempsey as "Tank", a nickname which is a reference to Tank Dempsey, a character from the Call Of Duty Zombie Mode missions. * The dress Smurfette wears as Wonder's matron of honor to the wedding is similar to the one she wore at Woody and Laconia's wedding in the cartoon show special, "Smurfily Ever After". See Also * Hero's Proposal (Hero Stories), the prelude to this story Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Full story plot summaries Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Story main pages Category:Wedding stories Category:Stories focusing on Hero Smurf (Hero Stories) Category:Stories focusing on Wonder Smurfette Category:Stories focusing on Smurfette Category:Stories featuring Hogatha Category:Stories featuring Chlorhydris Category:Stories about love